Rememberance
by Human-Machinery
Summary: In the modern day world, at Camelot High, Merlin, Gwen, Morganna and Arthur all attend. With no memory of their past lives. When transfer student Jay arrives, their memoreis being to awaken. But a shadow wants the days of Camelot to stay forgotten. AU OC
1. First Day

Jay walked up the steps of his new high-school slowly. He pushed open the doors and stepped into the crowded school. He made his way to the office and stepped inside. The woman behind the desk looked up at him. "Yes?" she said.

"I'm Jay, the new transfer student," he replied.

"Ah yes, well your information's all here" she said, opening a drawer and pulling a folder out of it. She placed it on the desk and he took it. "Thanks" he said, walking out of the office. He paused and pulled his timetable out of the file, "Maths" he said doubtfully and shook his head. Checking the map he found in the file, he started to class. He side-stepped the people around him. When he turned into the hall where his class was to be found, someone crashed into his back. "Watch it" Jay hissed.

"Sorry" the boy that had crashed into him said, "I'm just kind of running for my-"

"MERLIN!" A voice tore down the hall interrupting the boy.

"Gotta go!"

Jay pressed himself back into the wall as the boy, and the one who was chasing him tore past. Jay shook his head and continued into class. Arriving just before the bell, he had just slumped forward onto his desk, when it went off. He jumped, and yelped, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Sorry," he muttered and glared at his desk.

Jay looked around the lunch hall with a lost look on his face. "NEW PERSON OVER HERE!" a semi-familar voice yelled. Jay whipped round to see the boy from early waving at him frantically. There was a black girl Jay recognized from one of his classes sitting at the same table. Jay walked over and sat down uncertainly. "Sorry about earlier, but it was really the Prat Princes fault" the boy said.

"Prat prince?"

"The Principals son, Arthur. Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, if you can believe that" the black girl said, shaking her head. "Really, Arthur Pendragon?" Jay said laughing.

"Oh yeah" the boy said.

"What are your names anyway?" Jay asked.

"Merlin" the boy answered.

"Gwen" the girl replied, "and that's Morganna"

Gwen tilted her head to the left and Jay looked up, and saw a pale, black haired girl walking towards them tray in hand. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Hello" she said, quietly, smiling. "Hi" Jay replied.

"I suppose Gwen and Merlin have already filled you in about my unsufferable stepbrother" she said looking at him.

"I love you to Morganna," a voice said, and the boy that had been chasing Merlin wrapped his arm around her. "Unhand me" Morganna yelled. Arthur put his hands up, and shrugged, "Well, ex-cuse me" he said and laughed, his friend started to aswell. Morganna glared at her food. "What's your problem?" Jay said, looking at Arthur.

"You obviously don't know how things go around here" Arthur replied. He advanced towards Jay and gripped his shoulder. Then Jay blacked out.


	2. Waking up

Jay eyes snapped open, then shut them again against the harsh light. "Oh, so you're awake," a amle voice said, "he's awake, Merlin"

"W-where am I" Jay asked shakily.

"The hospital" came Merlins voice.

"What, why?"

"You feinted when the prat - I mean Arthur, grabbed you."

"What?"

"He freaked." Merlin said laughing.

"May I remind you Morganna and Gwenivere are outside, worried." the man piped up.

"I'll just go get them then" Merlin replied.

Jay slumped back onto the bed, shaking his head. Merlin came back into the room followed by Morganna and Gwen. "Oh you're alright, thank goodness" Morganna said.

Gwen nodded. Jay laughed, "You sound very concerned for someone I've just met".

Merlin snorted. "Uh!" Morganna said in mock offence. Then there was a knock on the door, and Arthur entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Morganna said.

"Besides having to bring you all back to school, Fathers orders, I'm here to see Jay, due to being the cause of his feinting."

"Here to gloat" Jay muttered.

"No, I am sorry." Arthur persisted.

Jay shook his head. "Am I fit to go," he said to the man.

"Oh, yes, and I'm Gaius, Merlins guardian." the man replied.

"Nice to meet you Gaius"

Jay eased himself the bed, and swayed unsteadily for a few seconds. Merlin and Gwen steadied him. "Let's just back to the school" Arthur snarled. Jay looked down at his feet. They walked out of the hospital and piled into Arthurs car. Arthur was silent the whole way back to the school. When they got out of the car, Arthur snagged Jay by the wrist, "I am sorry" he said, then walked off. Jay blinked, then hurried to catch up with the others.


	3. Planning

**A/N: **It's a few weeks on from the second chapter. Jay has become fast friends with, Merlin, Morganna and Gwen.

* * *

Jay slumped foward and rested his head on his arms. Gwen sat down across the table from him. "Hey" she said.

"Hey"

"Hello!" Merlin said, falling into a seat.

"Merlin," Jay said, nodding. Gwen smiled and shook her head. Merlin grinned. "So, what's happening?" Jay asked.

"English essay," Merlin said.

"Maths test" Gwen said.

"History," Morganna said taking her seat.

"Fun" Jay summerised, "are you doing anything during the break?"

"No" they all replied.

"Why?" Morganna asked.

"Do you want to go camping?" Jay answered.

"Awesome"

"Yeah"

"Excellent idea"

Jay grinned and lent back in his seat strecthing, "Great, so I'll pick you all up" he said.

"'Kay" Merlin said. Gwen and Morganna just nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter was short, but I'm saving up for a longer fourth chapter, and I have English speech to so, yeah!


End file.
